


Not your fault

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn comforts Phillip





	Not your fault

“”I don’t know if I can do this”Phillip said to Kathryn 

Phillip has been torn on whether or not he should go back to work 

Phillip blames Alan’s death on himself and he couldn’t bear the guilt he felt everyday from feeling responsible for Alan Birch’s death

“Chicago Hope needs you”Kathryn tells him  
Phillip has appointed her the interim interim chief of staff she was replacing him after he took some much needed time off for himself 

“He’s been visiting me in my dreams and I never know what to say to Alan except how sorry I am”Phillip revealed to her 

“It wasn’t your fault”Kathryn reassured him 

“It feels like it is and it makes me downright miserable”Phillip tells her 

“At the end of the day it’s up to you whether or not you want to come back to work I can’t force you but everyone including myself were worried about you”Kathryn said to him


End file.
